Somewhere Over the Rainbow, The Start of Romance
by Christian Jedi Master
Summary: Anakin goes to Hogwarts on an order by the Jedi Council during the 4th year, and falls in love with a certain Muggleborn named Hermione Granger. But can they keep it a seceret when the Yule Ball comes up and Anakini's a champion? First in HPSW Series
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. J.K. Rowling and George Lucas do.

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

CAPTER 1: School?

Anakin Skywalker, a Padawan Lerner of merely 17, was talking to his master, Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Why does Master Windu suggest I go to this school? It's in a totally different galaxy!"

"Master Yoda and Master Windu are close friends of Albus Dumbledore's. He was here and sensed a great potential in you to become a powerful wizard, answered Obi-wan.

"But Master, I haven't finished my Jedi training. I doubt I will be able to study at this, school, countered Anakin.

"Oh, yes you will. I'm coming with you."

"Oh," said Anakin, with clear disappointment.

'I expect you to be ready at O 600 hours," said Obi-wan.

"When did I say I was going?" asked Anakin.

"It's an order from the council, Anakin" said Obi-wan.

"FINE!" said Anakin, stomping off to his room.

'Tomorrow will be one Hell of a day,' thought Obi-wan, walking to his room.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am really sorry this is so short. The future ones will be longer! REVIEW! OR I'LL GO SITH ON YA'LLS ASSES!


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

CAPTER 2: Departure From Coruscant

It was 6:30 A.M. as Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi were getting on Mace Windu's ship. Mace Windu was getting them ready to drive his "baby" as he called her.

"Now, remember Obi-wan, go easy on her. _The J Ship _can't handle the fast stuff right now, I just had her polished. When you make the jump to lightspeed, make sure there aren't any ships around you. Don't you dare scratch or dent her, or I'll kill you. Oh, and Obi-wan, don't let Anakin drive," said Mace.

"Don't worryy, Master Windu. We will have your ship back in perfect condition," said a reassuring Obi-wan.

"You'd better," said he said threateningly,"she's my baby.

"Of course, Master Windu," said Obi-wan, taking the keys.

"Master will there be enough food?" asked Anakin, eating a bag of _Cheetos_.

"Not if you keep eating the snacks, Anakin," said Obi-wan, shaking his head.

"I feel bad for you, Obi-wan. May the Force be with you," said Windu.

"I'll need it," said Obi-wan, walking on the ship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were in the milky way galaxy.

"Which planet was it?" asked Anakin.

"Earth," answered Obi-wan.

"Master, there it is!"

"So it is. Let's land."

The ship landed on a secret platform. Then, Obi-wan Kenobi and his Padawan Learner, Anakin Skywalker, started geting out.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

CHAPTER: 3

Plagulus, the Wizard

"Oh, my Force, look at this place!" exclaimed Anakin, looking at the busy streets of Diagon Ally.

"It's full of life, to say the least," said Obi-wan, nodding his head in agreement. "Now, remember, Master Windu said we have to find his frinds, the Weasleys. They are supposably a big red headed family. Their son Ron is going to be in your year."

"7th?" asked Anakin.

"No, 4th," said Obi-wan, ready fo an explosion.

"WHAT!" yelled Anakin.

'Right on cue,' thought Obi-wan. "You are a late starter, Anakin. You'll just have to deal. Your lucky we aren't putting you in the 1st year."

"That's not fair!" stamped Anakin.

"Life isn't fair, Anakin. That's just you'll have to live with," said Obi-wan, sternly.

"Fine," said Anakin in a defeated voice.

"Now, let's get your stuff."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anakin walked into the wand shop. No one was there. He started looking around. Soon a strange looking man walked into the wand shop.

"Hello, my dear boy. What is your name?" asked the stranger.

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker," answered a wary Anakin.

"Ah, Skywalker. I was talking to Albus the other day. He told me all about you. A Jedi, huh? You won't find any of them here," said the strange man.

"You have the advantage sir. You know my name and occupation, yet I don't know yours," said Anakin.

"Olivander, Mr. Olivander. I own this shop. Let's get you a wand. Which is your wand arm?" asked Mr. Olivander.

"Huh?"

'Jedi,' thought Olivander,"The arm you use to wield a lightsaber."

"Oh, right."

Mr. Olivander started emptying his shelves. Every wand he gave to Anakin wasn't "the right one." Soon only one wand remained. It was marked, _Wand of Plagulus. Do not sell. _

"I wonder," said Mr. Olivander, looking at Anakin.

Mr. Olivander gave Anakin the wand. "Oh, yes! This is it!" cried Olivander, as Anakin felt a warm sensation near his fingers. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Skywalker."

"Really?"

"That will cost you 9 galleons."

Anakin gave him the money and turned to leave when he heard Mr. Olivander say," Interesting,"

"Excuse me," asked Anakin.

"Long time ago, there was a wizard that was so powerful and so feared that we didn't dare speak his name. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was more than a wizard. He was a Sith Lord. His master took on a new apprentice when he was done training him, but he was always He-Who-Must-Not-Ne-Named's soul confident. This man was also a wizard. Soon, the man's new apprentice killed him in his sleep. But, since I sold the wand, I got it. The wand you carry is the same exact one that he carried. The same exact one," concluded Mr. Olivander.

'So,' thought Anakin,' my wand is the wand of a Sith.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-wan Kenobi was waiting for his padawan outside the shop. Soon, Anakin was walking out with his new wand.

"Master, all I have left is my robes and books. I'll get them," said Anakin.

"I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron," said Obi-wan, walking away.

Anakin went off on his own. Not knowing that who he would soon meet would changed the way he looked at the Jedi teachings.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere Over the Rainbow, the Start of Romance

Chapter 4

Anakin was walking out of the robes shop. All he needed to do is get his books. As soon as he bought his books he turned around and ran into a brown haired girl. She just smiled.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin said before he could stop himself.

The girl just laughed. "You're a nice person. What is your name?"

"Um...Anakin Skywalker. You?" said Anakin.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Um...I'm going to go to Hogwarts. You?" asked Anakin.

"I go there too! I'm a forth year. You?" she asked.

"Um..I going to be the 4th year too." said Anakin.

"You look too old," said Hermione.

"Well, my master sent me late."

"Your master?" said Hermione, startled.

"Yes. I'm a Jedi Padawan," said Anakin with pride.

"Oh. I've read a book in our library about Jedi. I even snuck into the restricted section and read a book about the Sith," said Hermione, fascinated. "My friend Ron's family is going to be housing a jedi Master and his Padawan this summer."

"Hey, is this family a bunch of read heads?" asked Anakin.

"Yeah, they are. Are you the Jedi?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," answered Anakin.

"Cool. Come with me. I'll show them to you." said Hermione.

Anakin followed Hermione. Her kept thinking weird thoughts. 'Get a hold of you Skywalker! You're a JEDI! You can't be hankering after a witch you just met! You shouldn't be hankering after a witch at all! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!'

Anakin wasn't the only one having thoughts of the other person. 'Stop Hermione! He's a JEDI! A JEDI! He has given his life to the order! He will not be swayed by you! I will not corrupt a Jedi!'

They walked into the Leaky Cauldron.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin and Hermione were in the Leaky Caldron. Obi-wan was already in there talkingto a huge red-head family. Anakin guessed they were the Weaslys. Hermione walked right over to them.

"Hello Ron. This is Anakin." she said to the youngest red-headed boy.

"Um...nice to meet you Anakin." said Ron.

"Anakin I shall be waiting for you in the room if you need anything." said Obi-wan. "The Weasleys are going to the Quidditch World Cup and we are going with them."

"Alright. Sounds cool. I'm going to look around."

"Be careful Padawan"

Anakin walked into _Diagon Ally_. The streets were full of life and happiness. Anakin was knocked into the ground by someone and he dirty upped his Jedi Robes. He was walking and found a curious looking wing called _Knockturn Ally_. As he started to walk down the street an old woman called him over.

"You are Anakin Skywalker." It was a statement, not a question.

"Y-Yes... who are you?" asked Anakin.

"My name is none of your concern. I am here for your wellfare young Skywalker. You must know what is to happen to you so you may prevent it." said the woman.

"Why are you doing this?"

"For you and the young Granger girl. She is involved in this as much as you. Listen well. You will stay here until the age of 19. Then the Jedi Council shall call you and your Master back because of the start of the infamous Clone Wars. During the war, you will be requested to come to the Wizarding world to help the Order of the Pheonix in their struggle against the evil wizard Lord Voldemort. You will eagerly accept, wanting to see Miss Hermione Granger again, or by that time, Senator Granger. You and Miss Granger shall be deeply in love. You and her will marry. Then she shall become pregnant. You will have dreams of her dieing and child birth and you will turn to the Dark Side in an attempt to save her. But she shall die. You can prevent this, young Skywalker. You must not forsake the Jedi teachings." said the old seer.

"You are crazy! Leave me alone! I have no idea what you are talking about. Stay away from me!" Anakin started to run away and was rammed into a wall by a young boy about 14. He had blonde hair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy. If you value anything you shall listen to me. You are the Jedi Chosen One are you not? You must pick between mudd-bloods and blood-traitors, and the Pure-bloods. You are Shmi Skywalker's son. She was a witch who was taken and sold into slavery. You are one of us. Choose Skywalker." and with that, the boy named Draco walked away.

Anakin sat there stunned for the longest time. His mother was a witch? Why did she never tell him? Prehaps she wanted a normal life for her less than normal son. He didn't know. Then it hit him. This world was full of weirdos. He mustn't take them seriously.

Anakin walked back to the Leaky Caldron. As he arrived he saw that Obi-wan had already gotten everything ready to leave.

"Are we leaving now, Master?" he asked.

"Yes, Anakin, now. The World Cup is tomarrow." answered Obi-wan.

"Oh"

"Come on you two, or you will be left behind." said Hermione.

So Anakin and Obi-wan followed, the latter feeling the other's confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

_Somewhere over the Rainbow_

Anakin woke up to the chiming sound of a clock and Hermione's call.

"Anakin, Ron, Harry, come on, we are leaving soon!" she yelled

Anakin replied with a grunt, while Ron snored and Harry yawned. Hermione was not pleased. She walked up and pulled the blankets off Anakin's bed. Anakin glared deathly at her and got up.

"Well, you have to be so demanding about it!" he yelled at her.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and pushed him down the stairs, and Ron and Harry soon followed suit. As she came downstairs, she threw robes at harry and Ron and threw Anakin a Jedi robe. They heard footsteps outside the room and saw Obi-Wan come in.

"Oh, so Ms. Granger was able to wake up that stone head of yours, Anakin?" said Obi-Wan, smiling.

Anakin nodded, sleepily. "Yep, though I am still sleepy."

"Well, come on you four, we don't want to keep Mr. Weasley waiting," said Obi-Wan.

They hurried out of the house, and met up with Mr. Weasley. He was talking to Fred and George.

"...and George, why do you always have to talk about Anakin like that?"

Anakin stepped up quick. "What did you say, George?"

George turned around and paled at the sight of Anakin. "Nu, nuthin."

Anakin merely frowned at him. "If you said nothing, then why did your father say that you were talking about me? I am pretty sure he wouldn't say something that didn't happen."

Fred smiled wickedly. "All he said is that you always smile when Hermione's with you. He also said, that you and Hermione are going to hook up."

Anakin's face turned crimson red. "I...I'm a Jedi Padawan! I can't get involved with attachments! It's forbidden by the Code!"

Obi-Wan walked up and looked at the twins and Anakin. "Is something wrong, Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head as the other three walked up. "No, nothing, Master,"

"Well, if that's all, we must be going." said Mr. Weasley.

Soon enough, they came to a clearing and a man with a son about Anakin's age waiting for them.

"Amos, you found they place well, I presume." said Mr. Weasley.

The man named Amos nodded. "Yes, and this is my son, Cedric."

The boy smiled at Anakin. "Who are you?"

Anakin bowed. "My name is Anakin Skywalker and I am seventeen years old. I am a Jedi Padawan. It is an honor to meet you Cedric."

Obi-Wan shook Amos' hand. "It is good to see you my old friend. Why, I haven't seen you since my own Hogwarts days."

"Yes, it is very good to see you, Obi-Wan. I thought you were gone for good when you went back to Coruscant." said Amos Diggory.

Obi-Wan laughed at this. "Yes, so did I, actually. I never thought that when I got a Padawan, he'd have to come here. If you'll believe it, Qui-Gon actually wanted to send me to Durmstrang at first. But, Master Yoda said that Albus Dumbledore was a close friend, and besides, the students at Durmstrang learn the Dark Arts, not just defending against it. So, after hearing that, of course, Qui-Gon resided to sending me to Hogwarts. What house is you son in?"

Amos smiled with pride. "Hufflepuff. Same as my self, if you remember. Now, If I remember correctly, you were in Griffindor."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, I was. Though the Sorting Hat did consider putting me in Ravenclaw."

Amos laughed. "You would have fitted in, my old friend. So, how is Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan's smile quickly faded. "He's been dead eight years."

"Oh," was all that he managed to say.

Anakin was talking to Cedric. "So, your in Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, my whole family has been, actually." said Cedric.

"Is there rivalry between houses?" asked Anakin.

"Yes, terrible rivalry. Slytherin thinks that they are better than everyone, but they really get into it with Griffindor." said Cedric.

"I hope I'm in Griffindor. Or Ravenclaw. Or even Hufflepuff. But I definitely don't want to be in Slytherin." said Anakin.

"I'd hate for you to be in Slytherin. I'd get separated from my new best friend!" laughed Cedric.

Anakin laughed as well. "Yes, that would suck!"

After they all got to know each other, Mr. Weasley was holding a ragged boot.

"Okay, everyone, grab onto the boot. It's a portkey that will take us to the world cup." he said.

They all touched a part and were yanked into the air and taken to the Cup.


End file.
